


back home

by starwarsaubs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, but soft eventually, finn is conflicted, literally just reichenbach falls but its finnpoe and poe is dead, mans pulled a sherlock holmes, poe faked being dead for 2 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsaubs/pseuds/starwarsaubs
Summary: poe's been dead for two years. so when he comes back to base, of course finn is suprised
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	back home

**Author's Note:**

> i jsut found out how notes work wow this is crazy anyways this is angst but then eventually soft

Finn hadn’t ever moved on after Poe had died. It had never felt real, because a body wasn’t found. It couldn’t have been. The explosion had obliterated every remainder of the First Order ship, and Poe hadn’t made it out in time. Finn dreamed of the last moments talking to Poe over the comlink, Poe saying he loved Finn, no matter what, then hearing the explosion, and the deafening silence. It made Finn toss and turn in bed, take walks in the silence of the night, just to clear his mind. But Finn didn’t stop fighting. He probably fought harder now, every day trying to avenge Poe’s death. It was a reminder of what they were fighting for, the loss of innocent loved ones. Poe’s death was the fire that would burn down the First Order.

Finn was a general now, leading the charge against the First Order now. Poe had always dreamed about the two becoming generals together, fighting side by side until the war was done. Finn kept fighting for that dream, just without anyone by his side. Sometimes, he thought that maybe it was time to move on, find someone to fill the void Poe had created, but it didn;t feel right. Not until the war was won. Finn walked around the base, clearing his mind of these thoughts. No ships had landed that night, it was a clear sky, and it was almost silent, minus the occasional animal sound from deep in the woods. He sat on a crate on the edge of the landing pad, looking at the spot where Poe used to land his ship, thinking about the day he helped Poe escape the First Order base. The thrill of it all, running away from everything he had ever known, was now covered with a blanket of grief. Alarms sounded from the base behind him. An intruding ship had entered the vicinity of the base, and troopers were coming out of the control room, blasters drawn. Finna always carried his, in case something happened. He pulled it out, watching the grey ship lower onto the landing pad, in Poe’s spot. All the pilots knew that spot was to stay open in honor of Poe, so this person was clearly an intruder.

The ship had no unique markings, no alignment to either side. Maybe it was someone looking for a safe haven from the First Order, maybe a traveller needing a rest from a long journey. The landing dock lowered, revealing a man, backlit by the ship. Finn knew the curve of the man’s hip, the shape of his face, his stance almost instantly. His eyes widened as Poe Dameron, alive and well, clearly, stepped out of the ship. Poe was looking right at him, smiling. Smiling? No. No way. Fin walked right up to him, and to ensure he wasn’t dreaming, that this wasn’t some cruel joke, he slapped Poe across the face as hard as he could. Poe grabbed his cheek, his smile turning into confusion, then into a smirk. _Well, I’m not dreaming,_ Finn thought.

“You know, after 2 years, I was expecting at least a hug. Maybe a kiss,” Poe said, in his stupid, cocky little tone. It made Finn’s blood boil.

“You were dead. For two years. And you expect me to welcome you back with open arms?” Finn said through a clenched jaw. He either wanted to punch Poe in the mouth or kiss him there. “I thought you were dead. You lied to me, for two years, and you… I thought you loved me. You promised to tell the truth always.” Poe’s face dropped.

“I had to stay away. Leia knew, and it was-” Poe tried to place a hand on Finn’s arm, but Finn stepped away.

“Leia knew? And I didn’t?” Finn stared into Poe’s eyes with a fury unmatched by anyone in the history of time, making Poe look down in embarrassment. “I need some time to think about… a lot of things. Welcome back.” Finn spat, before turning and walking away, back to his room.

Well, at least Poe got a “welcome back”. He really would have gone for the kiss instead. But Finn needed time. Poe got that. But stars, after 2 years of reconnaissance work through bases across the galaxy, with no one but himself, he really, really just wanted to hold Finn. It kept him up at night. Hiding in First Order sleeping chambers, blending in with the officers, up all night in his bed, just wishing Finn was at his side. At his lowest, when he could have been discovered, everything could have been ruined, he held onto the thought that one day, someday he would get to be with Finn again. That’s all that mattered.

Poe joined right back into the fray of being at the base, except at every meeting, every meal, every moment, Finn wouldn’t look at him. And if he did, it was a quick dirty look, then back to whatever he was doing before. Rey wasn’t even there to talk him down; she was off-planet, working on some mission. This went on for weeks, until Poe couldn’t do it anymore. He was so desperate for Finn’s attention. After a small meeting between the two and a few other fighters, Poe went up to Finn, as he was leaving, grabbing him by the wrist. Finn whipped around, glaring at Poe. Poe took a deep breath, arranging his words.]

“I can’t do this anymore. I know I messed up, but I asked- no, begged Leia to let me tell you, but if the First Order had found out… we would have lost everything. You could have been killed. For real,” Finn relaxed a little, listening to Poe. “I didn’t not think… I thought about you every day ever since the explosion. You haunted me, everything I did all I could think of was you. I can’t take being away from you anymore.” Poe moved slightly closer to Finn, letting their fingers touch together, begging that Poe would take his hand. “Please Finn. I don’t know what else to do.”

Finn stood there for a moment, the two looking each other in the eye. They were the same height, their eyes almost exactly even, Finn just a little taller. He could see the pleading in Poe’s eyes, the pain from the past 2 years all bottled up. He knew that bottle too well. The room was so silent, just the two of them, their heartbeat, their breaths. Finn felt Poe’s hand so close to him, and he let his fingers intertwine with the other man’s. He wanted to have Poe back. He wanted everything to go back to normal again. He wanted to stop being mad. Their hands together, Finn moved an inch closer to Poe. Before Finn could even expect it, Poe’s lips were on his, pushing him back till he was against the wall. Finn’s hand went to the back of Poe’s head, running his hand through Poe’s hair, which was shorter than he remembered. Poe’s other arm, the hand Finn wasn’t still holding, snuck around Finn’s waist, pulling him closer, desperately.

After 2 years, it felt good to be back in Poe’s arms. It felt good to be home.


End file.
